Jolly Rogers!
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: A sort of Sequel to my fics, Faded Memories and A Test of Time. Lots of one-shots, regarding the characters :D
1. Drunk

**A/n -** _I finally got around to starting my series of one-shot regarding my two Pirates fics, Faded Memories and A Test Of Time. If you haven't read those fics, then alot of these one-shots won't make any sense. Or they could make sense, but you just won't recognize the characters. Anyway..._  
><em>I'll always state when these one-shot's take place, cause some may be after A Test of Time and some may be before Tora and Jack ever met...so hey ho, here we go.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _Drunk._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora, Gibbs and Jack._  
><strong>When:<strong> _Before Faded Memories, about a month after Tora has joined the crew.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tora watched with fascination as the crew worked together to keep the Pearl on top form. The Swabbie was on his hands and knees, scrubbing away, the master gunner was below deck making sure there was plenty of gun powder and ammunition, the carpenter was taking care of repairs along with the boatswain and...and where on earth was the first mate? Tora spun around three times, scanning every inch of the deck, coming up naught for a sight of Gibbs. It was then that she noticed the captain was nowhere to be seen either.<br>With a frown she went over to Zack, the Swabbie and squatted down beside him. "I don't suppose you've seen Gibbs or the captain anywhere, mate?"  
>"Aye lass. Went to the Cap'n's cabin about two hours ago." With that Zack continued with his work.<br>Tora stood back up and made her way below deck and to the cabin. As quiet as possible she peeked through the glass in the door to see Gibbs and Jack sat either side of Jack's desk, each with a bottle in hand and a grin on their face. Tora knocked politely and waited until she heard Jack call for her to come in. When he did, she entered the cabin and closed the door behind her.  
>"Ah, miss Black, how can we be helpin' you on this fine afternoon?" Smiled the captain flashing a few of his golden teeth.<br>"Oh...well I didn't actually want anything important. I just wondered where the two of you had disappeared to when the rest of the crew is hard at work." She smirked moving over to the desk, pushing Gibbs' feet from on top of it and perching on the corner.  
>"A captain and his first mate deserve some time to relax, don't you think love?"<br>"Aye Captain."

Jack opened a drawer on his desk, pulled out another brown bottle and held it out to Tora. The red head took the bottle and un-corked it, sniffing th escaped fumes with apprehension.  
>"Still not acquired the taste for rum yet, I see." Chuckled Gibbs, taking a swig from his own bottle.<br>Wanting to prove the first mate wrong, Tora took a large gulp of the liquid, only to grimace and cough as it burned it's way down her throat. "Not quite." She gasped in a horse whisper.  
>The two sea dogs laughed at the woman, before Jack wondered across the room and pulled out another bottle, only this time it was green. "Perhaps, someone of your stature would prefer this?"<br>Tora set the bottle of rum on the table and took the green one from Jack's calloused hands. She un-corked it and took a whiff, smiling a little when she recognized the smell. "Where did you get wine?"  
>"Merchant vessel a few months back before you arrived on board." Gibbs said nonchalantly.<br>Tora took a gutsy mouthful from the bottle, grinning as sh savored the taste. Gibbs grimaced.  
>"What's wrong Gibbs? Do you not have the taste acquired for wine?"<br>Gibbs shook his head with another drunken chuckle.

The three of them sat in Jack's cabin until sunset, talking about all things ridiculous, until Tora suddenly noticed something.  
>"Gibbs!" She stood with wide eyes and the first mate sat up straight wondering what had startled the girl so.<br>"Aye?"  
>"I have...have just realised..." She stumbled slightly and gripped onto the desk to keep her balance. "I, after a month on sailing beside you...don't know you name." She hiccuped, startling herself, before giggling and resuming her seat on the desk.<br>"Joshamee." Stated Jack, watching the drunken woman with curiosity.  
>"Wha'?" She asked, hiccuping again.<br>"His name is Joshamee Gibbs."  
>Tora looked to Gibbs who nodded in confirmation. Her face was an impassive mask as she stared at the first mate, swaying slightly as she tried to keep her focus. Then, without warning, the wine she consumed from afternoon to nightfall, made an unwanted reappearance, landing all over Joshamee's left boot. Tora wiped her mouth and hiccuped again.<br>"Time for bed, eh love?" Suggested Jack holding a hand out for the lady, grimacing when the smell of her vomit hit his nose. Tora took his hand as she attempted to take another mouthful of wine, only to find the bottle empty. As Jack lead her away from the desk, Tora turned back to Gibbs.  
>"S-Sorry, Joshee."<br>"Joshamee." Jack corrected with an amused chuckle as Gibbs sat motionless staring at his vomit covered foot.

Jack lowered Tora gently into his bed, not wanting to walk her to the other side of the ship for the crew's quarters. As he turned to leave, Tora grabbed his wrist and he turned back to her. One hand cradled the empty bottle to his chest whilst the other gripped his arm firmly.  
>"Captain...Don't ever <em>*Hiccup*<em> give me wine _*burp*_ again." And with that her eyes fluttered closed and her hand dropped from his wrist.  
>"I don't think Joshamee would let me if I wanted to."<p> 


	2. Waiting

**Title:** _Waiting._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora, Gibbs and Jack._  
><strong>When:<strong> _6 years before COTBP. About 3 months after Tora has joined the crew of the Pearl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>No waves. No sound. No water. No rum. No food. No captain. No survival.<br>Gibbs paced the deck anxiously, his hands clasped behind his back. The Pearl had been drifting on the coast off the coast of an island for three days. Of course Gibbs was used to waiting. He'd had to wait for word from his captain many times before. However the newest crew members nervousness was rubbing off on him.  
>Tora Black was stood at the bow of the ship, one hand clutching the rail the other grasping Jack's telescope. Her emerald eyes scanned the shore for any sign of the captain. For the fifth time in the last minute she pulled the telescope open and brought it up to her eyes. For the fifth time in the last minute she snapped it shut, worry filling her heart. She closed her eyes tight, remembering 3 days ago.<p>

_"Let me come with you captain, please." Tora was following Jack around the ship as he went about his duties, pleading. She knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she had a bad feeling about this trip._  
><em>"Tora, I have given you an order. Now be a good ship mate and obey it." Jack's tone was gentle but the warning was there.<em>  
><em>"But what if something happens to you?" She tried to hide the panic in her voice but failed. Jack placed a jeweled hand on her shoulder.<em>  
><em>"Four days. You stay here four days. If I'm not back after that...keep to the code."<em>  
><em>"I bloody hate that code." Tora mumbled as Jack pulled out his telescope. He placed it into her hand with a smile.<em>  
><em>"Keep watch, love."<em>

One more day and Jack would be left behind. They'd run out of food and water that morning and already the hunger was setting in. Gibbs appeared at Tora's side.  
>"He'll be fine, lass. He always is..." The older man trailed off frowning and squinting at the shore. Tora followed his gaze with the telescope. There, running frantically down the shore, was Captain Jack Sparrow.<br>"Well, he may always be alright," Smiled Tora. "But he takes his bloody time."


	3. Pretend

**Title:** _Pretend._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Jack and Tora._  
><strong>When:<strong> _After A Test Of Time.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Give me that compass." Growled Jack, staring over his bed at a smirking red head. Tora shook her head defiantly, holding the compass tauntingly in her hand. Slowly Jack took a step toward the end of the bed. As he did so Tora took a step in the opposite direction, placing her closer the pillowed end of the bed. Each took another step, this time though, Tora reached the wall, making Jack smirk, presuming victory. He strode toward her and his compass only for Tora to jump up onto the mattress and down to the side where Jack had been only moments ago, He stared at her, dumbly before saying, "I though you said no boots on the bed."<br>Tora shrugged. "Pirates lie, Jack." Jack jumped up over the bed and Tora ran back around the other side. This went on for another ten minutes before Jack got the upper hand. He made to step around the bed, Tora jumped to the mattress, at the last minuted Jack jumped up beside her and locked his arms around her. clamping her arms to her side.  
>"Pirates are sneaky and tricky, Tora." He tried to grab the compass from her hands but she gripped it tight.<br>"Pirates are strong, Jack."  
>The two wrestled for the compass, until the were tangled in each other, the duvet a mess around them. Unfortunately for Jack, Tora still had possession of his compass. He grinned slyly as an idea formed in his mind. An idea, involving something she hated more than anything. Slowly he traced his fingers down her arm and she shivered. He did the same to her other arm, receiving the same reaction. Then, without warning, his long fingers started to dance around her body, tickling her to the core, causing her to thrash around on the mattress in an attempt to escape him.<br>"Give me my compass, love. I'll stop."  
>"Never, scallywag!" She cried in between her laughter, However she'd wiggled away to the edge of the bed and ended up toppling off. Jack heard a sickening crunch as her head came into contact with the corner of the bed side table and he scrambled off the bed to his wife's side.<br>"Tora?" There was no answer. She was lay, face down on the floor, unmoving. He rolled her over to see blood running across her forehead from the movement. He panicked and ripped the bandanna from his head and pressed it to her wound. "Come on, love. Wake up. You can keep my compass, I promise. Just wake up."  
>Tora's mouthed twitched into a smirk and she opened her emerald eyes.<br>"Thanks captain." She moved his hand away, stood and tied the compass to her belt. As she stood, admiring her new accessory in the mirror, Jack stared at her open mouthed from the floor. Tora glanced at him in the reflective glass.  
>"Pirates like to play pretend Jack."<p> 


	4. Jack's revenge

**Title:** _Jack's revenge._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Jack and Tora._  
><strong>When:<strong> _After A Test Of Time, a few days after the previous drabble/oneshot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The ship lurched to one side, sending Tora rolling off her comfy place in bed onto the hard wood floor. She groaned as she sat up and looked back at the bed, expecting to see Jack smirking at her. He always laughed when she fell from the bed, him having grown used to the ships rocking at night. Tora, however, could only handle the swaying when she was on her feet and fully alert. Now that she was fully awake and Jack was nowhere in sight, she dressed, pulled her boots on and went up onto deck.<br>What she saw, however, was not what she should've seen. She should've seen Jack at the helm, Gibbs by his side, Cotton and his parrot mending sails, Marty in the crows nest and the rest of the crew, working together to sail the Pearl around the ocean. Instead, she saw nothing. No Jack, no Gibbs, no Cotton, no parrot, no Marty. No crew. She spun in a circle, ran up to the helm and back again.  
>"Where in the world..." She trailed off, spying the door which she'd just come through. She went back below deck, a pout on her face. She checked the kitchens, the brig, the bilges, the sleeping quarters, the dining area, both crew's and captains, and still she found no-one. She ran back to the cabin only to find it still empty.<br>"Jack?" She called, knowing she wasn't going to receive an answer. She ran back up deck and to her shock, everything was as it should be. the sounds of the crew telling jokes and idle banter drifted through the closed doors she was peering through. She marched out onto deck, glaring at everyone who glanced her way. She stomped up the stairs and stood staring at Jack, hands on hips. Jack, who was conversing jovially with Gibbs, frowned when he saw the red head's demeanor.  
>"Something wrong, love?"<br>"Where were you?" She snapped.  
>"Captain can't stay in bed all day, lass. There be courses that need plottin'." Said Gibbs as Jack nodded to him to make himself scarce.<br>"That's not what I meant." Tora growled and stepped closer to Jack. "I woke up, alone." Jack nodded. "I came on deck, no one was here." Jack frowned.  
>"You sure love? We've been here all morning. I didn't see you come up."<br>"I know what I saw, Sparrow! What are you trying to pull?"  
>Jack grabbed Tora's flailing arms and brought her hands to his chest. "Love, how would I hide a ship full of men?"<br>Tora opened and closed her mouth uselessly. "But..."  
>"Maybe you should go back to bed love. You did knock your head the other day. Perhaps the rocking of the boat isn't helping, we'll set a course for the nearest land, give you a break, eh?"<br>Tora rubbed her forehead with a frown. "No. No need to change course, yet. I fell off the bed this morning is all."  
>"Right you are, then. Still, go have a lie down."<p>

The next day, Tora awoke, once again, to an empty bed. She pulled on her boots and found on old piece of ribbon to tie her hair up before heading up on deck. Once again, it was reminiscent of the ghost ship, Jack had told her the legend of. Again, she wondered the deck, back below and up again. This time when she returned to deck, expecting to see the crew, it was still empty.  
>"Jack? It's not funny!" She stomped around the deck, huffing and puffing. "Jack Sparrow, you are dead when I find you!" She yelled.<br>"Why, what did I do?"  
>Tora spun on her heel to see Jack stood by the door that lead below deck, a greasy looking sausage gripped between his fingers. Tora pointed a finger at him as she marched to wards him.<br>"Where _were_ you?" She demanded.  
>"Kitchen. Cotton's making breakfast for the crew." He took a bite of the sausage and held out the rest to Tora. Tora pushed his arm away and poked his chest.<br>"I know your behind this, Jack! You weren't in the kitchen two minutes ago cause I was there."  
>"I've been there all morning, love. Except for when I went to the dining room to ask Gibbs if he'd reviewed my course." He lay a gentle hand across her forehead. "You feeling alright."<br>Tora made an unintelligible squeak as Jack re-offered her the sausage. She took a bite without taking it from him, making him smile when her lips brushed against his finger tips. "Cause if your not, I could make you feel better." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tora giggled.  
>"Aye, that may do the trick captain." The pair left together, back to the captain's cabin, the last bite of a sausage discarded on the floor of the deck.<p>

Later that day, Tora was smiling as she stood at the side of the ship, conversing with Marty. When Marty left to get a drink, Jack appeared at her side, a sly grin playing on his lips. He leant one arm on the railing, using his other to trace his fingers down her spine until they rested at the base of her back.  
>"Can I help you captain?" Tora smirked.<br>"Yes, you can love. My bed's cold. Care to warm it up?"  
>Tora shook her head with a laugh. "You're bloody insatiable."<br>Jack frowned. "How so?"  
>"Eager again after this morning?"<br>"This morning?"  
>Tora turned so she was face to face with Jack. "You don't remember this morning?"<br>"I had breakfast with the crew..."  
>"No, you were going to but we...had something better to do. Remember?"<br>"Gibbs! Gibbs, come here!"  
>Gibbs jogged over to the pair, ready to be of service. "Aye Cap'n?"<br>"Where was I this morning?"  
>"During breakfast?"<br>"Aye."  
>"Head of the table Cap'n."<br>"That's all Gibbs."

Tora suddenly felt very sick. "I'm going to go and lie down Jack." She swayed a little but otherwise managed to walk back to the cabin, where she collapsed onto the bed, where her head swam with jumbled thoughts.  
>"My god, I'm going insane." She whispered to herself.<br>"No, love. You're not insane." Jack moved over to sit beside her on the bed. "Pirates are fantastic at revenge, T." Tora stayed silent, waiting for it to sink in. "The first day, the whole crew was in the longboats, down at the side of the pearl. Then today we did the same, except Marty trailed you and when you went into the bilges, we went to the kitchen. And the rest was just well planned out lies." Tora sat up so she was eye level with Jack. Her hands curled into first and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her right hand drew back a little until she brought it forward, across his cheek. He turned his head back to look at her, cheek red.  
>"I deserved that."<br>"Too bloody right you deserved that, you bastard! I thought I was going insane!" Tora ranted as she flailed her arms, hitting Jack in the chest. Quickly, before she could do any real damage, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back until he was straddling her waist and pinning her arms to the bed.  
>"Listen, T." She stopped wriggling and looked him dead in the eye. "You made me think you were dead." His voice was serious, grave. "Don't ever do that to me again."<br>Tora, all at once, realized the seriousness of what she'd done to him, just for a compass. She nodded. "Sorry Jack."  
>His signature smirk was back on his features once more. "So you played your trick and I played mine. Want to kiss and make up?"<br>Tora laughed heartily as he released her wrist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until his lips smashed against hers. "I was right about one thing." She mumbled against his lips. "You are insatiable."


	5. Protection

**Title:** _Protection._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Jack mainly. Other characters are mentioned._  
><strong>When:<strong>_ Before Faded Memories._

* * *

><p>It was a rare moment when Jack felt at peace. Tonight, when the sun set and the moon and stars lit the deck of the <em>Pearl<em>, was one of those rare moments. The crew were in high-spirits as they sat around the ship, swiftly emptying rum bottles in hand. Jack had seen this scene before him a handful of times before, but this time, there was one difference. That difference had fiery red hair and was sat on a crate with her feet rested on a barrel, looking up into the sky. It was also this difference that was making Jack feel at peace.  
>Tora Black had been aboard the Pearl for all of 4 days, and yet she'd had an affect on the whole crew. Gibbs had someone to keep him calm when he was nearing pulling his hair out due to Jack's mad schemes. Cotton had someone to sit, silently with, just to enjoy the moment. Cotton's parrot had someone to clean it's feathers. Barbossa had someone else to argue with, given that he'd out argued every other crew member. Marty had someone to chat to about Tortuga, since both were born there. And Jack...well Jack had someone to protect.<br>Of course, as Captain, it was his duty to protect the crew but his crew was made up of able bodied men. Tora, who hadn't yet learned to handle anything but her small dagger, needed protection and Jack was more than happy to provide it. He knew there'd come a time when she'd be skill full with a sword and a pistol, even in hand to hand combat but until then, it was Jack's job. And he couldn't be happier.


	6. Teenage Dream

**Title:** _Teenage dream_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora and her mother. And a Spanish dancer._  
><strong>When:<strong> _Before Faded Memories. 4 years before Tora gets on the Pearl._

* * *

><p>"And 1, 2 3, left foot out. Tora, your left foot, dear. Never mind try again. And...1, 2 3, left foot out, turn and..." April Black sighed and clapped her hands together. "One more time, Tora. Your left foot goes out and you turn on your right. And-"<br>"Mother, honestly! I don't see why I need to learn to dance." Moaned Tora as her male partner, whose name she did not know, grasped one of her hands and kept his other on her waist.  
>"Because you're a young woman, dear. I want you to be able to show people that on your birthday. You'll finally be 16."<br>Tora grunted and glared at her mother as the nameless male began to attempt to dance with her. On the turn, however, Tora's feet got tangled in his and she ended up on her back, sprawled on the floor, her vibrant red hair fanning out around her. "Can't I just...I don't know, not dance at my birthday. If people question my being a woman I'll flash them my dagger and see what they say to that." The male dancer looked positively horrified at the thought of a woman with a weapon and took a cautious step back.  
>"T, I told you before we don't talk about that infront of strangers." April smiled politely at the young man. "Alejandro only understands basic English, such as words that could mean danger. Like d-a-g-g-e-r. Luckily he doesn't understand much else." April sighed as Tora climbed to her feet, surveying Alejandro in a whole new light.<br>"Where's he from?"  
>"Spain."<br>"And how did you meet him?"  
>"He arrived on a ship 3 days ago, and he and his crew mates had a little market on the docks. There was some music and I saw him dancing and asked him to teach you."<br>"How did you ask him if he doesn't understand English?"  
>"Hablo espanol querido." April said with a smirk. (<em>I speak Spanish, dear<em>.)  
>"Since when?" Asked Tora, getting the general idea of what she said with Alejandro's confused but amused expression.<br>"Since your great grandmother was a senorita."  
>"Oh..." Tora went silent, still surveying the tanned brunette who was still wearing his bemused expression. "He came on a boat you say?"<br>"Yes...what are you planning?" April eyed her daughter suspiciously.  
>"You approve of Alejandro?" April nodded. "Would dad?" Another nod. "Well, maybe if I dance well enough he'll fall madly in love with me and take me to some foreign land in his ship." Tora threw a smile and a wink in his direction and was well satisfied when he grinned back. April however, started to laugh. "I'm being serious mum!" Huffed the teenage red head.<br>"Oh it's not that, love. I just always saw you with some sea-worn sailor rather than a well preened, dancing Spaniard."  
>"Sea worn sailor?" Frowned Tora. "Ew. Obviously you don't know your daughter very well. I happen to think there's nothing wrong with a man taking care of himself. He's better than the scummy pirates you get around here anyway." Tora moved over to Alejandro and extended a hand. "Shall we...erm...dance?" She asked loudly as if it aided his understanding. He nodded and moved back into position with her. Tora smiled smugly at her mother over his shoulder, little did she know that in 10 years time she'd be married to one of those scummy, sea-worn pirates.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _I apologize if the Spanish is wrong. Blame google translate._


	7. Change

**Title**: _Change_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Jack and Teague_  
><strong>When:<strong> _Before Faded Memories. 4 years before Jack met Tora. This is Jack's version of the last chapter. What he was up to when Tora was learning to dance._

* * *

><p>Captain Teague sat back in his usual seat in the tavern, an amused expression on his face and a mug of rum in his hand. He'd been watching his son, Jack, for the past hour. Jack was much like his father when it came to the woman in the bar. They adored him and his cheeky charm but again, like his father Jack was greedy. He couldn't focus on one girl and in result got slaps from the others that got jelous.<br>Eventually, as the night wore on, jack spotted his father and moved to slump into the chair beside him. Teague chuckled and pushed a bottle of ale towards him.  
>"Bloody women." Jack muttered. "First they drape 'emselves over you and then they call you a pig and give you a slap."<br>"Aye, lad. That's women for ye."  
>A short silence passed before Jack spoke up again. "Was mum like that?"<br>"No, no. Well, I changed myself when I met your mum."  
>"How'd you mean,"<br>"Well before, I was like you. I liked women and I wanted 'em all. Then I met y'mum and...well I wasn't interested in no one else. So she 'ad no reason to get jelous and slap me." Teague smirked and finished his drink. "Night, Jackie." He left his son, sat alone to ponder his fathers words.  
>"Changed." Jack breathed, staring at nothing in particular. he glanced at the group of woman, smiling and waving at him. "I'll never change for a woman that's for sure." He finished his drink and re-joined the more than welcoming group, unknown to him that in just 10 years times he'd meet a certain red head and would never have the same thirst for other women again.<p> 


	8. She's A Rebel, She's A Saint

**Title:** _She's A Rebel, She's A Saint._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Barbossa, Jack and Tora._  
><strong>When:<strong> _A few moments when Tora first joins Jack's crew. (Before Faded Memories.) (Includes two extended flashbacks used in Faded Memories)  
><em>**A/n -**_ Title is from the song 'She's A Rebel' by Greenday._

* * *

><p>"But Captain...a <em>girl<em>?"  
>"Yes, Hector, a <em>girl<em>." Jack stood at the helm, staring down at the redhead who was stood staring out at the sea, absent mindedly petting a goat at her side. "Problem?" Barbossa grimaced but stalked off, clearly unhappy with the new crew member.  
>Jack smiled as he watched the girl pick up a fallen mop and give it back to it's owner. As he watched however, Barbossa stood just behind her with one leg stuck out behind him. As she stepped back she tripped over his limb and landed flat on her back. Jack waited, to see weather she'd ignore him or do what he hoped she'd do.<br>Tora Black stood up with a scowl and glared at Barbossa. Word that Jack couldn't hear were exchanged but soon Barbossa drew his sword as Tora grabbed another oblivious crew members.  
>"Brilliant." Jack chuckled and made his way on deck. He'd not yet taught her to handle herself with a weapon. "Now, now children. Let's play nicely shall we?"<br>"He tripped me up!" Tora protested, not lowering her sword.  
>"That's not cause to kill a man, love."<br>"Plus she wouldn't stand a chance against me." Barbossa smirked and replaced his sword as Jack took the one from Tora's hand.  
>"I could kill you weaponless and blind." Tora growled.<br>"Not yet, love."  
>Barbossa frowned at Jack. "Yet?"<br>"Tomorrow, you, Hector will teach her to handle a sword. I expect she's a fast learner, so she'll soon be running rings around you. Then I'll take over the lessons."  
>"But-b-"<br>"Good lad." Jack wondered off to the helm a satisfied smirk on his face. _From helping the crew to death threats_. he though to himself as he fiddled with his beard. _She's a strange one_.

**1 week later-**

Tora lay awake in her hammock listening to Hector Barbossa's constant snores to her left. She moved one leg out of her bunk and kicked him in the shin. He grunted, shifted slightly and continued to snore.  
>"That's it." She mumbled climbing out of bed, unknowing that Jack was amusedly watching her from the shadows. She tipped Barbossa's bunk over, smirking when he woke as he hit the floor. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at his head.<br>"You snore one more time, and let's see if you wake up in the morning."  
>Barbossa looked shocked and moved to the opposite end of the room and climbed into an unoccupied bunk and went back to a more peaceful sleep. With a contented smile on her lips Tora got back into her own bed and closed her eyes as Jack laughed and continued on his way to find some more rum. <em>She's definitely a bloody rebel<em>.

**2 days later-**

"Block...use your foot work, like I told ya' lass." Called Jack from the end of the pearl. Tora was practicing her sword handling skills on Barbossa, following Jack's instructions. Unfortunately Barbossa was still in a bad mood with Tora for tipping him out of his bunk for snoring and wasn't helping her in the slightest. Tora tripped him up and glared at Jack.  
>"He's useless!" She moaned. Jack sauntered over to her and unsheathed his sword. The pair hit their blades together until the stars were bright in the night sky.<br>"Givin' up yet captain?" Tora laughed.  
>"Not a villain's chance in Davey Jones' locker." Jack swung forward as Tora dodged and hit his blade, sending it sliding across the deck.<br>"Thanks for the lesson captain." Smiled Tora wiping sweat from her forehead as she moved over to Jack's sword and picked it up. She handed it back and shook Jack's hand before heading off to her quarters.  
>Jack chuckled. <em>Rebel or a saint? I don't bloody know<em>.


	9. Daughter

**Title:** _Daughter_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Gibbs, Tora and a little of Jack_  
><strong>When:<strong> _10 months after Tora first joins the crew._

* * *

><p>Joashamee Gibbs wore a bemused smile as he watched Tora Black dance around the deck of the Pearl. She had been a member of the crew for just short of a year now and had settled in fantastically. She was humming a tune that no one recognized, but everyone enjoyed. Gibbs saw that his Captain, Jack, was also as taken with the girl as everybody, if not more so.<br>"Dance with me Gibbs." Tora grinned down at the older man, barely able to stand in one spot for too long.  
>"Oh, I'm too old to be dancing around, love."<br>The red head raised her eyebrows. "Too old to dance but now to go on life threatening pirate adventures?" She chuckled to herself. "If you don't dance with me I'll cut your hair." Gibbs faked outrage and clutched his ponytail. "And I'll shave ye' beard too."  
>"Well, in that case.." Said Gibbs running a hand across his jaw. "I better have a jig, hadn't I."<br>"Aye, you had." Tora grabbed Gibbs hand and twirled him around into the centre of the deck. The rest of the crew clapped and laughed as the pair skipped around. Jack Sparrow's dark eyes glinted with amusement. "Y'know what Gibbs?"  
>"What?"<br>"I thought I'd miss me dad, being away from home so long. But havin' you around is sort of like havin' 'im around."  
>Gibbs stared into the emerald eyes before him. Who would've thought just one sentence from a woman more than half his age would touch him so much. "Well, I thank ye lass. I'm honored." He beamed. "If I'd have had a daughter, I'd want her to turn out like you."<br>Tora said nothing, but grinned at the older man as they halted their dance. "Thank you Gibbs. I'll let ye old man bones rest now. And don't worry, your hair's safe...for now." With that said Tora skipped over to her eager Captain and pulled him up by a bejeweled hand.  
>Gibbs watched the pair in amazement. Never had Jack gotten that close to anyone. "They'll end up married one day." Gibbs murmured to himself as he grabbed a bottle of rum and rested his feet atop a crate. "A non-blood related daughter and a son in law too..."<p> 


	10. Bed Rest

**Title:** _Bed Rest _  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora and Jack _  
><strong>When:<strong> _After A Test Of Time_

* * *

><p>"Jack, love?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Do you think I've gotten rather...er...portly?"<br>Jack Sparrow looked up from his map to see his wife, completely naked in the dim candle-light. She turned to one side and ran a hand over her stomach. In complete honesty, there was more of a stomach there than there used to be, but Jack didn't think it'd be wise to say so. Thing is, Tora always knew when Jack was lying. "You're beautiful." He commented.  
>"That's not answering my question, Jack."<br>With a sigh, Jack dropped his compass onto his desk and moved over to his wife. "Does it matter?"  
>"It does to me. If I get fat, how on earth am I supposed to fight?"<br>"I'll fight for you."  
>"You do think I'm fat."<br>"No I don't. I..." Jack sighed. "You're bigger than usual but you are not fat. You're...curvy."  
>"I don't want to be <em>curvy<em>." Tora moaned and moved back to get dressed in the cabin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack awoke to an empty bed. Frowning he sat up and found Tora asleep on the floor, beside the chamber pot. The smell of vomit was strong in the air and Jack resisted the urge to gag. He lifted Tora onto the bed, covered her up and called on Gibbs. Gibbs took the chamber pot to be cleaned and returned onto deck to set a course for Tortuga. Jack lay down beside the sleeping red head, and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Frowning, his dark eyes drifted to her stomach. Weight gain and morning sickness? Jack new that meant something significant but he was failing to put a bejeweled finger on what.<br>"Hello." Tora whispered.  
>"Morning."<br>"I was sick." She whispered. Her voice was quite and frightened as a child's might be.  
>"I know, we're heading to Tortuga to find a doctor."<br>"Jack?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"You know what this means don't you?"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm fat and I threw up this morning." Tora paused, waiting for Jack to click on but it didn't happen. "These are the kinds of things that happen to women when they're...pregnant."  
>"Wha-argh!" Jack, shocked, jolted back and ended up falling off the edge of the bed. Had the circumstances been different, Tora would've laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well?" Demanded Jack when the doctor, who had insisted he see Tora alone, emerged from the cabin.<br>"She needs complete bed rest for a few days and no solids."  
>"Eh?"<br>"She's to only drink liquids and eat things like soup or a broth."  
>"So she's not...you know...?"<br>"Pregnant?"  
>"Aye."<br>"No. Stomach bug. She could've picked it up in the Caribbean, she said you've just come from there?"  
>"Aye."<br>"Yes, well if she ate something odd then that'll explain the weight and vomiting. I gave her a thorough examination and she is most definitely not with child."  
>"You gave her a thorough what?" Jack's clenched his hands into fists and the doctor took a step back.<br>"I should be going, I have a little girl with the flu to see too." The doctor rushed past Jack and off board as fast as his legs could carry him.  
>From inside the cabin, Jack could hear laughter. He went in to find Tora helpless on the bed.<br>"What?"  
>"You are quite the jealous one ain't ye'?"<br>Jack huffed and dropped onto the bed where Tora climbed onto his lap with a grin. "Doctor says ye' need bed rest." Jack said, fully intent on ignoring his wife's advances, purely for laughing at him.  
>"Well then be a good husband and give me my medication." Tora was already untucking his shirt from his breeches.<br>"Eh?"  
>"I think this counts as bed rest, don't you?"<p> 


	11. Revenge Is Bliss

**Title:** _Revenge Is Bliss_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora and Jack_  
><strong>When:<strong> _Before Faded Memories. Before Tora's sword handling lessons, a week or two into her time on the Pearl._

* * *

><p>"Captain!"<br>"Aye?" Jack frowned as he climbed aboard his beloved ship and instructed the men to set sail.  
>"Cap'n it's miss Black."<br>Jack stopped walking and turned back to Gibbs. "What of her?"  
>"She's a bit shaken up sir, won't tell anyone what happened but her clothes are torn and she's got blood on her hands."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"We put her in your cabin, quietest place at the moment, cap'n."<br>Jack nodded before turning on his heel and making his way to his cabin. He pushed the door open silently and stepped inside. The room was empty aside for the noise of a soft breathing.  
>"Tora?" Jack called and he heard the breathing hitch. Following where the noise had been coming from, he found the young girl sat cross legged under his desk. The very same place he'd found her just a few weeks ago, wanting to escape Tortuga. Jack moved around and sat down infront of her, pushing his chair out of the way. "What happened?" He saw the tear tracks on her red cheeks, the tousled hair, torn blouse and breeches and the spray of blood across her chest and up her arms. "Are you hurt?"<br>"No, but he is." She mumbled.  
>"Who?"<br>Tora glanced at Jack and back down at her boots. "I killed a man." She whispered and the tears started to fall once more.  
>"I've killed many men, love."<br>"B-but...I enjoyed it." The girl admitted. "I didn't want to hurt him but...I did and then I was happy he was dead."  
>Jack frowned. There was only one type of killing that would bring on that reaction. Unless of course you were dealing with Blackbeard, who killed for fun. "What'd he do to you?"<br>"I was coming out of a tavern and as I passed an alley he grabbed my blouse and pulled me towards him." Tora ran a hand across the tear. "I pushed him off but he was really strong and he...he tried to pull my breeches off." Again, her hand moved to the torn clothing. "Then he was lay on me but, he didn't get the chance to do anything else." A small smile graced her lips. "I grabbed my dagger from my boot and stabbed him in the neck."  
>"Pirate." Jack smirked.<br>Tora snapped her gaze to Jack's face and found herself grinning. "Yeah." She whispered. "Guess I am."  
>"One thing a pirate knows, love..." Jack stood up and pulled her with him. "Revenge is bliss."<p> 


	12. Your Fault

**Title:** _Your fault _  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora and Jack _  
><strong>When:<strong> _Sometime after 'A Test Of Time'._

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly, the sun having long since retired, over the deck of the Pearl. Below deck, lay in their own bliss, were Jack and Tora Sparrow. Tora lay with her head on Jack's chest, her fingers tracing along his scars and tattoo's. His fingers ran absent mindedly through her hair as he enjoyed the sensation her touch gave him. Much to his disappointment, however, Tora sat up.<br>"What's up?" Jack asked, peeking one eye open.  
>"Where'd you get these?" She frowned running a finger over one of his tattoos.<br>"Everywhere. Some I did me'self. Why?"  
>"I want one." She stood from the bed, taking the covers with her. "How do you do it, Jack?"<br>With a shake of his head, Jack stood up and pulled his breeches on. He crossed the room and sat down at his desk, where Tora perched on his lap. He pulled out a bottle of ink and a small needle. "You sure, love? It hurts y'know."  
>"I've been dead, Jack. I'm sure I can handle it." A flash of pain crossed Jack's features at Tora's joke but she soon dispersed it with a light peck on his lips.<br>"Alright. What do you want? And where?"  
>Tora looked pensive for a moment before running back to the bed and laying down, completely naked. She smiled back at her husband. "Surprise me." Jack crawled onto the bed beside her with a grin.<br>"Alright, but you've got to give me one after."  
>"Deal, captain."<p>

Jack chose Tora's hip to make his mark and he soon set to work. Not wanting to alarm him, Tora bit her lip when she thought she might make a noise at the pain. Eventually, Jack sat back up, smiling at his handy work. Tora shot up and moved to the mirror to inspect. On her right hip was a small sparrow with the initials, J.S. Beaming, Tora took the ink and needle from Jack's hands and pushed him back onto the bed. She chose his left hip, to mirror hers and set to work. She copied her new tattoo almost identical, besides changing the 'J' to a 'T'.

"Ain't no gettin' rid of these." Tora commented as the pair stood in front of the mirror.  
>"They're eternal, love. Same as us, really." Jack moved behind Tora and moved her hair away from her neck before trailing light kisses there.<br>"My, my captain, not gettin' soft are we?" Tora giggled.  
>"If I am, it's your bloody fault."<p> 


	13. Happy Ever After

**Title:** _Happy Ever After_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora, Jack, Barbosa, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Davey Jones and Louis._  
><strong>When:<strong> _From before Faded Memories to after A Test Of Time._

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there lived a young girl, known for her emerald eyes and fiery hair. Her name was Tora Black. The land was full of ruffians and Tora longed for a life of adventure. She worked night and day at her fathers tavern in hopes of somehow reaching her dreams that at the timed seemed to be dangling in the stars, just out of reach.<br>It wasn't until her nineteenth year on the earth that things started to seem possible. After she finished slaving away she went out to see a friend of hers, Nelly, and whilst the two girls talked, Tora spotted a dark eyed man across the room. He didn't see her, he was too busy telling those around him a story, no doubt of an amazing adventure, Tora mused. When she inquired the mans name, Nelly told her he was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of Tora's favorite ship. The large black ship she'd seen in port so many times. The beautiful creation she'd dreamt of setting sail on. The Black Pearl.  
>Tora acted purely on her selfish impulse, leaving a note for her parents she stowed away aboard the pearl, hiding in the captain's cabin. She wasn't sure what to expect once she was found but when she heard the sound of footsteps growing closer, she dived beneath the desk and didn't dare move a muscle. Once the captain had sat down, he soon stretched his legs only to find his space blocked by Tora's stomach. He pulled out his pistol but when he saw the red hair and green eyes, he hesitated. Just long enough for the girl to beg him not to send her back to Tortuga, On a whim, he agreed and allowed the girl to become a part of his rag-tag crew.<p>

Aboard the Pearl, Tora made a few new friends and a few new enemies. One man in particular, left a certain distaste on the back of her tongue. Tora spent her first few days on the ship, arguing with Hector Barbosa. She knew arguing with the first mate wasn't going to do her any favors but with a personality like hers, there was no letting him alone. That was until Captain Sparrow assigned Barbosa as her swords teacher. If for no other reason than to please the good captain, Tora threw herself whole heartedly into her lessons. She was soon, blocking and attacking at an advanced level. So much so that Hector was no longer a teacher, more an unworthy opponent. Sparrow bid Hector away and took up the lessons on himself. He was overly proud of the girl, having learnt so much. At least now, should the crew run into trouble, she can handle herself.

It wasn't long until the pair started to see their feelings towards each other. To many Jack was the Captain, the scallywag and the miscreant. To Tora he was so much more. He was her means of the life she'd always dreamt of and the first man she'd ever felt any desire for. For Jack it was quite different. Tora was to others, the new crew member that seemed sweet but could be fiery when needed. The one the men liked having a board as a sense of comfort. To Jack she was the means of affection and the thing he enjoyed protecting. And she was the first women he'd felt something more than desire for. The carnal thoughts were always there but he even longed for the little things like the smiles she gave him or the touch of her hand in his. However, Jack new that if anyone knew about this then that meant they'd found his weakness. So, for the time being, he stayed quite. Unknown to them, another crew member hat noticed the secret glances the pair sent each other. Joshamee Gibbs found the whole situation highly amusing, given that each was blind to the others affections.

However, the sweet glances couldn't last forever. One fateful night, the crew of the Pearl found themselves sneaking around Shipwreck Cove in order to listen in on The Brethren Court. They soon realized it was a trap but retreat was impossible. The Court had captured them. Louis Chevalle requested the Court's permission to kill Jack Sparrow but Teague, Jack's father and unlikely knight in shining armor, said no. Instead, Chevalle gave Jack a choice. Death for his father or for his love. Keeping in mind that blood is thicker than water, Jack took a pistol in hand and made his way over to Tora. It was with a heavy heart that he pulled the trigger and as he heard her body hit the floor, it shattered completely never to be healed until five years later.

He kept his head held as high as he could, hoping to forget the red head in time. He never did forget but the pain subsided into his dreams where no one else could see. The next few years didn't go un-eventful for the Captain. His first mate set out on a mutiny and left Jack marooned on an island with nothing but one shot in his pistol. Eventually Jack found escape and managed to reach Tortuga, where he..._borrowed_ and old friends ship in the hope to find his beloved Pearl and take it back. Unfortunately, the ship was nowhere near as sea-worthy as Jack had hoped and started to sink. Luckily, he was near a port and was able to keep himself dry. The ship. however, met it's final resting place on the coast of Port Royal. The very place where Jack was to meet to people who would change his life drastically.  
>The first being Elizabeth Turner, Governor's daughter. Jack rescued the damsel when she fell into the sea, only to find a piece of Cortez's treasure hanging around her neck. She then proved handy as a means of escape with the annoyingly dimwitted commodore showed up. He made his way to the blacksmiths and eventually got the troublesome shackles off his wrists. This was where he met William Turner, son of Bootstrap.<br>It wasn't until the following morning, when Jack had been thrown into a cell and Elizabeth was being held aboard the Pearl that Mr. Turner warmed up to Jack. Being in love with the lady, Will was more that eager to take Jack's help. Together, the pair visited Tortuga and assembled a crew, Jack's old friend Gibbs becoming his new first mate. They found the Pearl at The Isle De Muerta where Barbosa was misguidedly using the damsel's blood to end his curse. Will, the jester fool of the tale, ruined Jack's plans in order to save the girl. This of course, resulted in Jack being held captive aboard his own ship.

Eventually after a long, crazy idea filled adventure, Jack got the Pearl back, Will got his Damsel back and everybody was happy. Then, the kraken appeared. Jack was forced to make an emergency port at the nearest land. Unfortunately the brave captain found land infested with evil cannibals. Using his charm and quick wit, Jack managed to make himself chief among the locals. However he soon realized they planned to release their 'god' from his human form. In other words, kill him and eat him. Luckily, the fool has excellent timing. Young Master Turner arrived on the island the day of Jack's roasting, When they managed to get off the island, Jack tried to use Will as a bargaining tool with Davey Jones. Unfortunately Jones didn't agree with this and after much more running, fighting and death Jack too met the hands of death as he went down with his ship into the mouth of the kraken, into Davey Jones Locker. Unknown to him that it was his one love and his one sworn enemy that would be saving him.

After five years of being driven to the brink of insanity and back in the locker, Tora Black was bought back to the land of living by the mysterious Tia Dalma. Along with Hector Barbosa of course. Together, along with the remainder of Jack's crew, Elizabeth and William Turner, they set sail for Singapore where the found the Sao Feng's chart's which lead the way to the Locker. Once there, it was proving difficult to persuade Jack to come back with them. That was until Tora spoke up. At the sight of the familiar red head, Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't sat a word to her until much later, when they were back aboard the Pearl trying to get back to the real world. Even then he wasn't speaking directly to her, more to himself just in her vicinity.  
>Through being captured by Lord Cutler Becket, escaping, agreeing to start afresh and so on and so forth, the pair slipped into their old relationship before the incident at Shipwreck Cove. Although, the memories they both thought had faded returned stronger than ever, making it harder for them to remain just friends, And so, as The East India Trading Company fell to the ships of The Brethren Court, The Brave Captain and the warrior princess, finally told each other of their true feelings. But, the adventure wasn't over there.<p>

Jack still wanted the ever elusive gift of ever lasting life. And after Barbosa once again, left with the Pearl, Jack and Tora were forced to give chase. They used Sao Feng's charts to find the Fountain of Youth only for everything to go horribly wrong when Tora was stolen from the crew and submitted to torture. And so, more concerned with the well fare of his better half, Jack left the island without immortality and vowed to give up the search.  
>A while after, as the couple were resting in Jamaica, an old woman found them and told them of a terrible danger that their friends were facing. And once again, they were off an another whirlwind adventure to save the fool and his damsel. Part way through their journey, Chevalle came aboard the Pearl and so Jack made his fair lady hide below deck. Once the Penniless Frenchman had gone, Jack proceeded to tell Tora of what really happened the night of her death. Jack's mind came to the conclusion that if Chevalle found out Tora was still alive, he'd only kill her again. Unless Jack didn't care for her. And so as they arrived in Hawaii, Jack told Tora to leave, giving no sign of care for the emerald eyed female at all. And in consequence, Tora felt her heart break for the second time since Jack had pointed a pistol at her. The test on the island, to receive the substance that could save Will's life, was a test of love. It was a test which resulted in Tora's last name becoming Sparrow.<br>Once back on The Pearl, Tora planned to get rid of Chevalle once and for all whilst also getting Will to appear. She took on a disguise, climbed aboard a dinghy and set off. Once in Chevalle's cabin, she told him her true identity and slit his throat. After Will arrived to ship Louis to the locker, the ceremony with his heart was performed and he was released from the binds of the Flying Dutchman. Jack and Tora made up as any leading characters in a good tale would and they were soon off on more of their adventure's which Tora kept a note of in her journal which she kept hidden away from everyone. Or so she thought.  
>Her brave Captain Sparrow had seen the thick, leather bound, black book with gold writing on the front. The title read <em>'Jolly Rogers'<em> and the initials in the corner, 'T.S' meant that Jack was never going to keep his hands off. He enjoyed her fairy tale way of writing about their adventures. Especially when she called him The Brave Captain, or referred to Will as the fool and Elizabeth as The Damsel. She, The Warrior Princess knew that Jack would soon read this new entry in her journal but would probably never breathe a word of it to her. Although she's seen him bent over this book many a time, she had never made a remark about it. Because in all honesty, it gave her satisfaction to know that Jack too enjoyed reliving their adventures in a slightly different way to their dreams. And she also knew, that just like the fairy tale's she based her writings on, she and her brave Captain have got their happy ever after.


	14. The Brink Of Insanity

**Title:** _To The Brink Of Insanity._  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Tora, Jack and Chevalle._  
><strong>When:<strong> _Before Faded Memories, whilst Tora is dead._

* * *

><p>This was the end.<br>One last look into coal black eyes and a glimpse of a gun barrel, Tora Black's life was over. Darkness surrounded her thoughts and vision until she was empty. A nothingness waiting to awaken in Davey Jones' locker where she would face years of endless torture that would start afresh each morning. She couldn't feel nor think but she knew that she was...somewhere. Where, she didn't know. Her brain was dead and inactive. Her limbs lifeless and unmoving. Senses numbed she could do nothing but wait. Wait for the pain to come. But it didn't. Not for a while at least. For the moment, she was just floating in the abyss before she reached the land where the dead walk.

This was the beginning.  
>A sharp jolt of pain was the first sign that Tora's afterlife had started. With each flicker of her eyelids the paint shot through her whole body. Eventually, once it had subsided into the back of her mind, her emerald eyes were open and staring at an empty white canvas. She pushed herself into a seated position but still she saw nothing but the same vast, white emptiness. She called out but received no response. Not quite ready to come to terms with her future she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.<p>

"Your fault." The voice echoed around Tora's ears but when she lifted her head there was no one to be seen. "You got too close." Tora stood, spinning in circles to locate the speaker. "Too clingy." She saw nothing. No one. "He killed you for convenience."  
>"Shut up." She whispered back. She didn't even know who she was speaking too. "He wouldn't do that." And then she saw it. A glimpse of dread locked hair to her left. Then she turned and caught a flash of a sword in the same direction. A step towards it and the faint smell of rum lingered in her nostrils. "Jack?" She murmured. He couldn't be here in the locker, could he?<br>"This way, love." The pressure of a hand on her shoulder and Tora jumped. Still no-one stood beside her.

A creaking sound from the right and Tora found her home. The Pearl stood tall and proud, anchored into the nothingness. Without a moments hesitation Tora was climbing aboard.  
>"Jack? What's going on? What are you doing here?"<br>"He never loved you." An accent. Vaguely familiar. A white wig and pale face. Rouged cheeks.  
>"Chevalle?"<br>"Oui. A present, Madame." A dirty brown sack materialized before Tora's feet. The stench that rose from it made the red head gag. Cautiously, she pulled it open only to recoil in horror and vomit violently onto the deck of her beloved ship. A head, with coal black eyes and a crooked smirk was what Tora found staring up at her when she pulled the bag open.

When she opened her eyes again she was lying on Jack's bed in the Captain's cabin. A hand brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes. She feared the worst but turned her head anyway. Jack lay beside her, smiling.  
>"Jack,,,What's going on?"<br>"Your death."  
>"Wh-"<br>"Your dead because I killed you. A cold blooded murder."  
>"No, you wouldn't do that. There has to be some kind of reason."<br>"What good reason would do it for you, eh?"  
>"I...I don't know.<br>"You know it deep down. I never loved you. How could I, you're just a child...No, you were just another wench I was goin' t'bed and leave."  
>"No, I was part of the crew."<br>"To keep you sweet. But you got too attached. I knew you'd never do what I wanted. I had to get rid."  
>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tora leapt from the bed, hands pressed tightly over her ears. She ran from the room, from the ship.<p>

She kept running across the empty space until she couldn't run any more. Jack's cold laughter, unlike that which she'd known, echoed inside her head until she eventually passed out. Unaware that when she woke in the morning, it would be the same. And the morning after. And the morning after. And every morning after for five years. Torturing her relentlessly. For Davey Jones' locker wasn't a heaven nor a hell but a timeless pit where the drifting dead go. Not for rest or peace but to go on drifting with their life unfinished and the only company, their last remaining memories.  
>Because if all we have left is our last few minutes of life to think on, we will eventually be driven to the brink of insanity.<p> 


End file.
